cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostbite
Frostbite was an , consisting of the New Polar Order, The New Sith Order, The Siberian Tiger Alliance and The Liquor Cabinet. All of the signatories were lead by former (or current) Emperors of the New Polar Order. The treaty was signed on May 25th, 2009 and was announced on the forums the same day. The Liquor Cabinet disbanded on September 24th, 2009, effectively removing them from Frostbite. On January 1st, 2010, The Siberian Tiger Alliance withdrew from the bloc, cancelled their Ordinance of Disorder MDP treaty with NSO, and upgraded their MDP with NpO to an MDoAP. Shortly after STA withdrew from Frostbite, The New Polar Order and The New Sith Order decided that "The circumstances under which Frostbite was formed have changed considerably and with the withdrawal of a second alliance from the bloc it now seems prudent to cancel the treaty and end the Pact." Frostbite was cancelled on The 1st of January 2010. Frostbite Preamble We, the signatory alliances of this pact, vow to uphold the integrity and dignity of each signatory alliance. We will provide each signatory aligned nation within the pact the right to pursue prosperity for its citizens via support and mutual defence. To that end we affix our name to this pact claiming support for the mandates herein. Mutual Defence of Signatory Alliances Should any signatory alliance be subject to an act of unwarranted aggression, the other signatory alliances are obligated to provide all reasonable assistance, both military and economic, unless the assaulted signatory alliance is involved in the conflict via other treaties or through the actions of another bloc. In such a case aid, military or economic, is voluntary. All parties will stand by one another to deter armed attacks. Reasonable measures will be taken to develop and maintain the appropriate means to deter such attacks. Shared Intelligence and Defence Coordination The signatory alliances, when it is felt necessary, will remain in open discussion between one another when an outside threat is known to potentially harm a member alliance. Reasonable measures will be taken to develop and maintain the appropriate levels of ongoing communication between the signatory alliances so that potential threats can be addressed in the timeliest manner with the least adverse impact on the targeted signatory alliance. Optional Assistance The signatory alliances recognize that threats towards any signatory's nations and/or territories under administrative authority is dangerous to the peace of all signatory alliances and as such all signatories reserve the option to assist each other against a common danger. The assisting party will act to meet this common danger in accordance to its charter/constitutional process. Said parties should maintain open communication with one another to decide the best suitable action to take when one or more signatory alliances is in need of assistance. Violations of the Pact and Removal Conditions Should any signatory alliance take direct military action against another signatory alliance (not including rogue attacks) the treaty between the offending party and the rest of the signatory body will be terminated 48 hours after incident occurs. In the event of an incident that would cause termination, all parties shall state their cases in their respective embassies. Should both sides (the offending party and the rest of the signatory body) come to an understanding, the termination may be canceled. Any alliance can be removed from the pact by unanimous vote of all other signatory alliances. Additions to the Pact and Cancellation Any alliance that agrees to the intent of the Preamble and contained mandates is welcome to sign this pact and receive equal and full benefits to all other signatory alliances, after receiving a unanimous vote of support from the already signed alliances. Alliances seeking to sign should be unencumbered and able to carry out their own foreign policy without external approval or obligation. Alliances seeking to withdraw from the pact must provide seventy-two hour notification in writing to the appropriate party within each signatory alliance. Signatories The below signed alliances agree to the terms and conditions contained herein and have voluntarily agreed to this pact via their independent governmental or constitutional processes: Signed for the New Polar Order, *AlmightyGrub, Emperor *Zbaldwin, Regent *Arctic Penguin, Imperial Council Liaison *Assington, Imperator Emeritus *GEwilliam, Imperial Advisor *Not Sane, Imperial Advisor *Dajobo, Minister of Truth *Jphillips412, Deputy Minister of Truth *Darth Actorbass, Minister of Peace *Slashes-With-Claws, Deputy Minister of Peace *BraveNewWorld, Minister of Love :The New Polar Order agree to withdraw from Frostbite with the New Sith Order Signed for the Siberian Tiger Alliance, *Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland, Supreme Chancellor *Uhtred of Norse, Chancellor *Consilium Tigris: **Pezstar of Pezstaria **Shodemofi of Christmas Island **Bzelger of League of Dunces **Lakerzz8 of LakerLand **Jyrinx of Aquitaine :The Siberian Tiger Alliance withdrew from Frostbite on January 1st, 2010. Signed for the New Sith Order, *Ivan Moldavi, Dread Lord of Stromholde, Dark Lord of the Sith, Sovereign of the New Sith Order *The Darth Council **Sith Lord Doppelganger **Sith Lord Heft **Sith Lord Lennox **Prophet of the Dark Side Mussolandia **Prophet of the Dark Side RedCommunist **Prophet of the Dark Side Esukaresu **Prophet of the Dark Side Fallen_Fool **Prophet of the Dark Side Voodoo Nova *The Council for Peace **Master Sith Marauder ConeBone **Sith Marauder LintWad **Sith Marauder Griff :The New Sith Order agree to withdraw from Frostbite with the New Polar Order * Signed for The Liquor Cabinet, *Electron Sponge, Director *HannaH, Deputy Director *RandomInterrupt, Theodore Roosevelt :The Liquor Cabinet disbanded on September 24, 2009 effectively removing them from Frostbite. Gallery File:Frostbitesignpof.png|New Polar Order Frostbite Signature File:Frostbitesignso.png|New Sith Order Frostbite Signature File:Frostbitesigsta.png|Siberian Tiger Alliance Frostbite Signature File:Frostbitesigtlcd.png|The Liquor Cabinet Frostbite Signature File:Frostbitesignpo02.png|New Polar Order Frostbite Signature 2.0 File:Frostbitesignso02.png|New Sith Order Frostbite Signature 2.0 File:AwesomeFlag.png|Original Flag of Frostbite File:Frostbitelogo.png|Original Frostbite logo External Links *Initial Announcement *STA withdraws *NpO-NSO dissolve Frostbite Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups